Darkness Descends
Darkness Descends is the seventh level of Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the seventh level played chronologically in the game. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos hidden in the level to be collected. The level marks the first appearance of an underwater area. Walkthrough Cross the log, watching out for the Fireball, and jump up underneath the Monkey Bars on the far side. Swing across to the other end, then jump up to the top of the crates and walk along the top of the Monkey Bars to pick up the GREEN & RED CRYSTALS. Go back and smash the crates to get GOBBO #1. Jump in the Well for a Box Chasing Game. The Smash Box will move directly away from you, then move in the opposite direction when it hits a wall. Walk straight towards in a direct line with one of its sides, and force it into a wall. It'll bounce off the wall and come straight back at you, at which point you hop on top of it. Smash it open to get GOBBO #2. Go back up topside. Cross the Lava on the Arrow Platform, past the bouncing Fireball, and enter the door. Jump onto the Floating Rafts. You can jump from Raft to Raft upstream, then jump to the sides to the BLUE & YELLOW CRYSTALS, and back to the Rafts. At the point where the Rafts first appear, jump to solid ground. The Smash Box nearest the door holds GOBBO #3. Go through the door and turn right to find a Climbable Wall. Up top, open the Smash Box to free GOBBO #4, then jump up the series of platforms to reach the Smash Box holding GOBBO #5. Use the Jelly to reach the PURPLE CRYSTAL at the top of the mountain. You can now enter the Crystal Door. Jump into the pool inside for your first swimming experience. Just follow either the high or low row of crystals to the end, pop the bubble containing GOBBO #6, and take the other row of crystals back to the tunnel. Back on dry land, hit the Beany Gong to finish. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the bottom Smash Box in the three stacked Smash Boxes in the first area. *The second Gobbo is in the cave in the Well in the first area as part of a Box Chasing Game. Croc must chase the Smash Box around the cave until jumping on it to stop it moving, then smashing it open to reveal the Gobbo. *The third Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the second area. *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box in the third area past the Climbable Wall. *The fifth Gobbo is located in the Smash Box in the third area above the platforms. *The sixth Gobbo is located behind the Crystal Door in the water. Swim to the end of the cave and the Gobbo will be there in a bubble. Coloured Crystals *The GREEN CRYSTAL sits on top of the Monkey Bars in the first area disguised as the first white crystal. *The RED CRYSTAL sits on top of the Monkey Bars in the first area also disguised as the second white crystal. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is disguised and is on the first platform in the second area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is also disguised as a crystal and is on the second platform. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is at the top in the third area above the Jelly on a platform. Hazards *Fireballs Items * 66x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 3 "Forest Island 1" *Track 51 "Crystal Door Challenge - Cave" *Track 4 "Forest Island 2" *Track 6 "Forest Island 4" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" *Track 14 "Underwater 1" Video Gallery Trivia * This is the only level that does not contain any enemies. *This level has the most disguised coloured crystals in the game: four. The only one not disguised is the PURPLE CRYSTAL. * The name of this level may be a reference to the studio album of the same name released in 1986 by American thrash metal band Dark Angel. This may also be coincidence. * This level is the only level on Forest Island to contain Rafts and an underwater level, as well as the first underwater area. It is also rumored to be the only level to have the Crystal Door Challenge underwater needed. * This is one of two levels in which a Gobbo is trapped inside a bubble with the other being Mud Pit Mania. * Crystal door challenge of this level is the only that contains two areas. The crystal door challenge is additionally the same place where Croc was found in the river, and rescued by king Rufus. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Underwater Levels Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Forest Island Category:Levels with the Box Chasing Game Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Mini-Games Category:Forest Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels